Automatic test equipment (ATE) is typically an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device being tested is referred to as a device under test (DUT).
Modern ATEs support multi-site testing. ATEs that support multi-site testing include a testing device having slots, or “sites”. A device to be tested—a DUT—is inserted into each site, and the ATE performs whatever tests are necessary on the device in the site. As part of its testing, the ATE sends signals to the DUT and receives data back from the DUT. Some types of tests require that data from the DUT be available in what is essentially a continuous stream. For example, one type of bit error test requires a data capture size of 231 bits. Heretofore, data capture sizes of this magnitude have been difficult to achieve.